The Inferno Boy
by harurocks14
Summary: A young boy grows up in an orphanage and escapes one night. A dark secret lies inside him that he was born with.
1. The Beggining

**Issue 1: The Beginning**

**Author's note: **_This is my first fan fiction story so if you criticize me, your going DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just kidding, suckers, anyway please enjoy this Naruto fan fiction. I know, I know, the author's note is supposed to be longer but bare with me, seriously. Where are you going? Come back here!!!!!!!!_

A young boy slowly embraces the darkness of the orphanage. He never quite remembered how he got here but rumors tell he was left on the peak of a nearby mountain. A ninja sent on a C ranked mission to collect the mountain sweet berries found him dangling off of a tree branch. As the ninja brought him back to the village hidden in the leaves and decided to drop him off at the village orphanage. He's been there ever since. Throughout the years he noticed he could move fire to his will, but he couldn't totally command it. This weird power was heard to be called ke-ke-gen-ki or something like that, but all the boy knew was a life of misery. The young boy liked to keep to himself and didn't eat much, because he was devising a scheme to escape this living nightmare.

The boy escaped that night. Heart beating like a humming bird's wings, he ran through the thick pines and bristles. The cuts and dripping blood caused by the dense forest didn't stop him, not once. He felt no pain, his mind stuck to escaping, where to go next, and what to do.

"Search for him, he couldn't have gotten far he's only 6." It was the orphanage's leader and she sounded like she was in a bad mood.

He had to run quicker, but his limit was near, he guessed he must have run 2 miles but he still needed to hang on a little longer. They where gaining, twigs cracked while leaves rustled. Like hounds sniffing out their pray they were hunting for the boy.

The boy stumbled and almost fell over but it wasn't anything physical that pushed him, it was something in the back of his mind telling him, leading him to a little cave dug into a boulder. The desire took over he could barley control himself, but the more he thought the more his instincts told him to enter the cave. He gave into them, but a little too late. The genin caught up and trapped him with fire they had in the torches. Like a cornered rat the boy had no where to go, sweat poured down his face, burning the gashes deeply placed on his body.

"Look what we finally caught," taunted one of the genin "a little escapee."

"Nowhere to run now," laughed the second genin

"It's back to the orphanage for you and C rank mission credit for us." Although it seemed impossible to escape the boy still ran. The ego-filled genin forgot they never cut him off on the backside. The inner instincts where still trying to lead the boy to the cave but he stayed away, for now. Besides it was his only option at this point. The small cave wasn't the only thing he had in his mind, the genin who was chasing him were surprisingly strong. They swiftly leaped through the forest, not even snapping a twig as they leapt.

Once again they caught up, but this time they used a fireball justu to trap the boy in extreme heat. This time he had no where to go, no where to run. Salty sweat poured down his face. He was getting angry, very angry. The flames where reacting to his mood, they seemed to grow at his will. Then it happened.


	2. The Inferno Cave

**Issue 2: The Inferno Cave**

**Author's note:** Hi again people. I need to clear up one big thing about my stories. Remember "The boy" from my last issue? Well it's going to take me a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, gasp, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, cough wheeze gasp, long, long, long, long, lllllllllllllooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggggg, long, long, and did I mention long?, time to give him a new name, just kidding. You will eventually see that I am horrible at giving characters names. Anyway here is issue 2: The Inferno Cave bum, bum, baaah (dramatic music).

Then it happened. The flames surrounding the boy burst so high the village hidden in the sand could probably see it! The genin where thrown back against some rocks, and the surrounding trees instantly caught fire! The flames where taking form of a dragon, with crimson eyes. Then as rapidly as it started, it was gone with only three witnesses (excluding the boy) and a scorch mark to prove it really happened. The three genin scampered away like frightened puppies leaving the boy all alone. Since he had nothing to do now why not just go into the cave he saw, something inside him was already nudging him to go ahead and enter the small cave.

He did, it was one colossal and continuous pitch-black tunnel that curved deeper and deeper underground. The tunnel suddenly jolted down and threw the boy head first into a small room with stone walls. His black spiked hair hit the hard stone floor first, after a little yelp of pain he pulled himself up straight. The cave appeared to be empty, but the boy still felt like he was being watched.

"What are you doing in my house you little twerp!" It was an adult around 23 who had brown hair, and he came from behind a stalagmite, "I don't think I invited anyone to dinner, plus how did you find the entrance of the inferno cave?"

"Huh?" questioned the boy.

"Oh so you do speak, now answer my question."

"The entrance to this cave was as clear as day but if you want me to I'll leave."

This made the man do the most peculiar thing, laugh. For no reason the man spontaneously bust into laughter, but this didn't affect the boy. He had lost all of his emotions when he was left in the orphanage.

"Leave? If you saw the entrance that means you're of the inferno clan, this clan," stated the man. With a harder look the boy could see more movement in a room ahead. "How many are in the clan?" questioned the boy.

"Only three, four including you." sighed the strange man. "We're close to being an extinct clan but where doing all we can to prevent it."

"So who are the other three besides me?"

"Well there is Inarro, both of his arms are broken, but he uses his astral arm jutsu which makes up for his paralyzed arms. There is also Lino; he specializes in the chameleon jutsu. And just call me sensei, because that is what I'm going to be to you. So what's your name?"

"I don't know truthfully I escaped from the orphanage tonight."

"Well then why don't we call you Kuruni, and by the way to discover your true inferno clan jutsu you're going to face a couple of trials."


	3. The Three Trials

**Issue 3: The Three Trials**

**Author's note:**Yeah, yeah I know that the last issue I wrote was kind of stupid but don't worry; I just had one of those issues to fill up space during brain cramps. And plus I made a mistake in the boy's name, instead of Kuruni it's Kurigane. Got it? By the way the boy that these issues are about IS NOT SASUKE UCHIHA, I SAID INFERNO CLAN NOT UCHIHA!!!!! Anyway… so umm… (Awkward moment) On with issue three.

_Crimson blood scared the memories of the ninja of the village hidden in the leaves. For four years the village had been in a civil war, in other words a free for all between the tribes. The only two tribes joined together where the Uchiha and the Inferno. Sharingan and fire ke-ge-genki fought hand-in-hand together; one goal reigned in their mind, survival. This goal was the code for the village for a while until blood painted the walls of every tribe, every house, every mind… peace was not an answer, it just couldn't happen, it happened for so long._

_Now many still mourn for relatives and friends, few have forgotten, even fewer still live to tell the horrible tale; but the horrible tale never forgets to be told…_

_After a few years the Uchiha clan was slaughtered with only two survivors, those are the rumors; because of there partnership back in the war the same fate unfolded at the Inferno clan. But, there where only three known who survived; today there can be proven five…_

A dark memory always loomed into Kurigane's head; it seemed more like a dream, no, a nightmare. A burning village with a tall teenage ninja, standing there laughing; he was enjoying the moment like a victory. But, he would have to ponder on this another time, that hyper sensei of his was preparing him for three trials or something stupid like that.

_"By the way, to find out your Inferno clan jutsu you're going to have to face a couple of trials. But don't think of them as trails, more like tutorials. Plus you're going to go through them with a member of the Uchiha clan, uhh… Sasuke was it?"_

Oh well might as well get it over with.

Kurigane wandered the halls of the cave looking for the main room he had been in. His dark eyes scoped the passageways like a hawk hunting for its dinner. A distant sound echoed from the inside of the cave, it was a strange sound that wasn't happy, sweet, or even calming; this was laughter that could kill a bird in ear shot. The kind of laughter that sent a chill up the spine so hard all of the vibrating could make a trench in pure concrete; the laughter of the one in his memories. A shadow rushed down a nearby hall and the laughing followed. Kurigane dashed after it and the laughter began to get louder, louder, louder! The insane evil laugh just wouldn't stop; whoever this was they were enjoying the chase. The laughter became so loud it rang through Kurigane's skull! But as suddenly as it began; it stopped. Kurigane was left standing in a familiar passage way leading back to the main room.

"Glad you could make it," stated sensei. "Now that you're ready I'd like to introduce you to Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha boy was about the same height that Kurigane was and with the same eyes and hair color. But he was wearing a blue shirt and short pants while Kurigane had a black shirt and grey pants.

"Ok I can see you two are a talkative bunch so I'm going to go ahead and begin," laughed sensei sarcastically. "Our first tutorial is jutsu creating; this is when you make a signature jutsu and some back ups. This is one of the hardest, most difficult things to do, but Sasuke I need to teach you something else, you know, your eyes."

Sasuke nodded and walked over to sensei. Great another thing to think about, what did he mean by "your eyes?"

"Kurigane, Inarro will help you with your jutsu making." As soon as his name was called, Inarro fell down a hole in the ceiling. He didn't seem exited, kind of tired really. Arms loose in long sleeves, he taught Kurigane (half awake) in a monotone voice.

Finally it was hand sign time, unconsciously Kurigane started to make hand signs. _Monkey, horse, tiger, dragon, crane, snake, tiger, monkey, dragon, crane, snake, demon. _A black orb appeared in his hands, maybe demon was a bad idea. The black orb got huge and sucked in nearby rocks. "Inarro put it out now!" yelled sensei. _Jutsu break jutsu, _Kurigane's chakrashattered and the black orb disappeared, The Inferno Boy was back.

**Ending note:**Just in case you're wandering, the Inferno Boy issues aren't over. This is only the prequel (didn't expect that did you?). The real story starts in the issues of The Inferno Survivors. You didn't expect any of that I just messed with your head MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway I'm just starting the true story, hope you enjoyed Inferno Boy!


End file.
